


Rozpracujemy to. Razem.

by TaylorSabrine



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter jest sam, tak samo Clint i Phil. Kiedy okazuje się, że wszyscy zamieszkają razem w Avengers Tower, cała trójka uczy się, że razem jest im lepiej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> A więc tak. W tym fiku Peter ma 18 lat, Clint 29, a Phil 36. Wiem, że to jest duża różnica wieku, więc jeśli Ci to przeszkadza, drogi czytelniku, nie czytaj. Nikt nikogo nie zmusza. Rozdziały będę wstawiać równo co tydzień, tj. w soboty o 22.00. Rozdziałów planuję trzy i mam nadzieję, że się zmieszczę dokładnie w tylu. Enjoy!

Peter rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju w akademiku. Szczerze? Nie chciał tu mieszkać. Ale jaki miał wybór? Miał 18 lat, właśnie zaczynał studia, cała jego rodzina była martwa, jedyne pieniądze miał z pracy dla Jamesona (oczywiście były to tylko marne grosze za zdjęcia Spidermana, ale to zawsze coś) i stypendium. Sto dolarów. To ma być stypendium? Miał najlepsze wyniki, wszystkie egzaminy zdał w 100 procentach, a stypendium nadal ledwie mu wystarczało. W dodatku za akademik musiał płacić 65 dolców miesięcznie. A jeszcze jedzenie, książki... Peter westchnął. Zapowiada się długi rok.  
***  
Clint rozejrzał się po swojej sypialni w Stark - przepraszam, Avengers - Tower. Była ładna. Duża. Fioletowa. Rzucił swoją sportową torbę na ziemię  
i wskoczył na łóżko. Cieszył się, że tu jest, z nową drużyną, właściwie przyjaciółmi, ale... nie było Coulsona. To znaczy Phila. Mężczyzna był jedynym powodem dla którego Clint żałował, że opuścił Helicarrier. Po bitwie z Lokim Phil przeżył, nawet nie było trudno włamać się do systemu SHIELD, aby to odkryć. Potem rekonwalescencja. A potem został przypisany do nowego zespołu. A Clint znowu został sam...  
***  
Phil zapukał dwa razy i wszedł do warsztatu. Powitał go znajomy zapach oleju i kawy.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Stark  
\- Agencie Coulson. Pomyśleć, że po tylu latach mógłby pan w końcu zacząć używać mojego imienia...  
\- Tak samo pan, panie Stark.  
-...Mam dla ciebie propozycje Agen... albo niech ci będzie. Phil. Ma dla ciebie propozycje Phil i nie możesz odmówić.  
\- Tony naprawdę nie mam czasu...  
\- Zamieszkaj w Wieży. Wszyscy tu są. Jesteśmy drużyną, powinniśmy mieszkać razem!  
\- Nawet gdybym chciał, to dyrektor Fury...  
\- Dyrektor Fury jest twoim przyjacielem od wielu lat i chce dla ciebie dobrze. Na pewno sie zgodzi. Poza tym tutaj masz nas wszystkich na miejscu   
i będziemy mogli kontrolować czy nie umierasz właśnie na zawał serca lub inne cholerstwo. Swoją drogą, myślisz ze Loki zaraził cię jakimś kosmicznym wirusem? Możesz zajść w ciążę? A może...  
\- Zgadzam się, tylko bądź juz cicho, błagam.  
\- Da się zrobić. Chociaż właściwie, to pozwolisz mi przeprowadzić…


	2. Różowe, przerośnięte króliczki?

Tego się nie spodziewał. Gdyby sie nad tym zastanowić, to żadne z nich się tego nie spodziewało. A tu proszę. Peter znajdował pośrodku walki razem z Mścicielami. A z czym walczyli? Z przerośniętymi różowymi króliczkami. Niektórzy mieli wyobraźnię. W końcu, naprawdę? Różowe króliczki? Przynajmniej zapowiadało się na koniec. Udało im się zabić (o ile to właściwe słowo) większość bandy króliczków. Peter myślał właśnie o tym, aby zniknąć zanim Mściciele za bardzo się nim zainteresują, kiedy usłyszał krzyk Sokolego Oka:  
\- Spidey! Za tobą!  
To chyba nie jest mój szczęśliwy dzień pomyślał nastolatek, kiedy wielki, różowy króliczek powalił go na ziemie. Cholera, jak na coś co powinno być mięciutkie i lekkie, ten głupi królik jest strasznie ciężki...  
***  
Jasna cholera! Gdyby tylko zdążył ostrzec Spidermana wcześniej. Ale niestety nie zdążył. Wszystkie pozostałe cholerstwa były już martwe, teraz jedyne co im zostało, to wyciągnąć Spideya spod ostatniego potwora. Bo inaczej tej różowej kupy futra nie można było nazwać... Clint spojrzał w stronę chłopaka. Hulk właśnie podniósł królika i Tony podnosił młodego bohatera. W komunikatorach rozbrzmiał głos Phila:  
\- Stark, raport. Co ze Spidermanem?  
\- Jest nie przytomny. Wezmę go do Wieży. Lepiej żeby Bruce jak najszybciej wrócił do swojego człowieczego ja i zadbał o chłopaka. Jezu, swoją drogą dzieciak jest lekki jak piórko.  
\- Zrozumiałem. Banner będzie w Wieży jak najszybciej się da. Kapitanie, Wdowo, Falcon, Sokole Oko, wracajcie do Wieży. Zabierzcie po drodze Bannera. Spotkamy się w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
\- Tak jest.  
***  
Phil przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Nie ważne, że właśnie złamał większość przepisów, teraz liczyło się zdrowie Spidermana. Cholera, jeśli coś mu się stało... Cóż, teraz już nic na to nie poradzi.  
\- Co z chłopakiem? - spytał zamiast powitania.  
\- Nie wiemy jeszcze. Bruce wciąż się nim zajmuje.  
\- Czyli czekamy?  
\- Tak. - Coulson usiadł ciężko na jednym z krzeseł i odparł głowę na splecionych dłoniach. Po dwudziestu minutach Bruce wyszedł z sali i spojrzał po zgromadzonych.  
\- Wszystko będzie w porządku. Teraz chłopak jest nieprzytomny, ale wygląda na to, że jego organizm sam się leczy. Dzieciak miał złamane co najmniej trzy żebra, ale same zaczęły sie zrastać. Jest też trochę posiniaczony, ale ślady znikną zapewne w ciągu kilku godzin.  
\- To dobrze... ale, powiedziałeś dzieciak?  
\- Na oko ma jakieś 20, może 21 lat. W porównaniu z nami jest bardzo młody.  
\- Jak myślisz, kiedy się obudzi?  
\- Nie jestem pewien, musimy czekać.  
\- Dobrze. Kiedy się obudzi, chcę, aby ktoś przy nim był. Ja muszę zadzwonić.  
\- Wezmę szybki prysznic i przy nim zostanę. - Phil tylko skinął głową i skierował się do wyjścia.  
***  
Dwie godziny czterdzieści osiem minut dwadzieścia sekund.  
Clint nie opuścił chłopaka nawet na krok. Godzinę temu Natasha przyszła do nich, aby sprawdzić, czy chłopak się obudził. Nie obudził się.  
Cztery godziny piętnaście minut dziesięć sekund.  
Siniaki na klatce piersiowej i twarzy chłopaka zaczęły powoli znikać. Nastolatek wyglądał spokojnie podczas snu, zupełnie nie przypominał młodego bohatera. Wyglądał jak zwykły nastolatek. Clint trzymał jego rękę. W międzyczasie przyszedł Bruce, aby zmienić chłopakowi kroplówkę. Zajrzeli też Steve, Tony, Thor i Sam. Nawet Bucky. Spiderman nadal się nie obudził.  
Osiem godzin trzydzieści sześć minut jedenaście sekund.  
Trzy godziny temu przyszedł Phil. Usiadł po drugiej stronie szpitalnego łóżka. Na początku nic nie mówił. Potem powiedział Clintowi, że chłopak jest teraz oficjalnie jednym z Mścicieli. Powiedział też, że ma na imię Peter. Peter Parker. Ma dwadzieścia lat. Wszyscy jego krewni nie żyją, ciotka chłopaka zmarła rok temu. Peter jest bystry, inteligentny, miał szansę studiować na MIT, gdyby tylko było go stać na czesne, pracuje na pół etatu dla Daily Bouge. Nadal się nie obudził. Phil trzymał jego drugą rękę.  
***  
Kiedy się obudził, usłyszał przyciszone głosy. Kojarzył je, ale nie wiedział skąd. Chciał otworzyć oczy, ale był taki zmęczony.  
***  
Obudził się z krzykiem. Clint i Phil od razu poderwali się z miejsc, kiedy chłopak podskoczył na łóżku i otworzył oczy. Peter rozejrzał się przestraszony po pokoju, w który się znajdował. Wyglądało na to, że jest w jakimś szpitalu. I ci dwaj mężczyźni wydawali się znajomi…  
\- Gdzie jestem?  
\- W Avengers Tower, w skrzydle szpitalnym. Straciłeś przytomność, nie było z tobą kontaktu przez ostatnie dziesięć godzin.  
\- Hawkeye?  
\- To ja. A to Phil, chyba jeszcze nie mieliście okazji się poznać.  
\- Witaj Peter. Miło mi cie spotkać, chociaż okoliczności mogłyby być bardziej przyjazne.  
\- Trudno się nie zgodzić.  
***  
Kiedy Peter rozbudził się na tyle, aby pamiętać co się stało, do pokoju wszedł Bruce. Przyniósł ze sobą czyste ubrania, za co Peter był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Wstydził się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest przykryty cienkim prześcieradłem, a na sobie ma tylko bokserki. Po szybkim sprawdzeniu stanu zdrowia chłopaka Bruce wyszedł, zostawiając go z dwoma agentami. Phil i Clint pokazali mu łazienkę, kazali doprowadzić się do porządku i przyjść na górę, kiedy będzie gotowy. Peter wstał z łóżka w chwili, kiedy dwaj starsi mężczyźni właśnie wychodzili i od razu upadł na kolana. Clint i Phil od razu podbiegli do chłopaka i pomogli mu wstać, nic nie robiąc sobie z protestów chłopaka. Przez chwilę wszyscy trzej stali w niekomfortowej ciszy, kiedy w końcu Peter zapytał, czy któryś z nich może pomóc mu wziąć prysznic. Od razu było widać, że chłopak czuje się zawstydzony, ale nie mieli wyboru. Ostatecznie Clint skinął głową i zaprowadził Petera do łazienki. Phil został w pokoju. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej zawstydzać Petera.  
Clint pomógł Peterowi wejść pod prysznic. Nie chciał, aby sytuacja stała się jeszcze dziwniejsza, więc cicho zaproponował, aby Peter został w bieliźnie. Chłopak od razu przystał na propozycję. Starszy mężczyzna odkręcił wodę i pomógł chłopakowi się umyć, podczas gdy ten modlił się, aby mógł już się ubrać. Zaczynało mu się podobać, Clint miał takie delikatne dłonie, ale nie chciał żeby mężczyzna zauważył. Już i tak pewnie myślał o Peterze jak o małym dziecku, nie potrafił nawet prosto stanąć, a co dopiero samemu się umyć. Po kilku minutach, które dłużyły się dla chłopaka niemiłosiernie, Clint wyłączył wodę i podał Peterowi ręcznik. Prysznic trochę go ożywił i rozluźnił bolące mięśnie, więc przy lekkim wysiłku, Peter dał sobie radę sam. Clint lekko podtrzymując chłopaka, zaprowadził go z powrotem do pokoju, gdzie czekał na nich Phil. Mężczyzna podał Peterowi ubrania i razem z Clintem odwrócili się, aby dać chłopakowi trochę prywatności. Peter ubrał się jak najszybciej mógł i z małą pomocą ze strony Phila i Clinta poszedł spotkać się z resztą Mścicieli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam, że się spóźniłam, ale napisanie tego rozdziału zabrało mi więcej czasu, niż myślałam. Przepraszam. Ponadto, napiszę jeszcze jeden rozdział, ale to będzie już na pewno ostatni. Enjoy, Kittens!

Podczas spotkania z Mścicielami, Peter nie odezwał się ani słowem. Siedział tylko między Clintem i Philem ze spuszczoną głową, potakując od czasu do czasu. Mściciele spoglądali na niego zmartwieni, ale kontynuowali rozmowę. Kiedy tylko Kapitan skończył mówić, dlaczego chcą, aby Peter z nimi został i jak będzie wyglądało jego życie w Wieży w najbliższych miesiącach, Bruce doszedł do wniosku, że już wystarczy.  
\- Peter, może pójdziesz się położyć? Jesteś jeszcze osłabiony, powinieneś odpoczywać. – Chłopak skinął głową i powoli się podniósł.  
\- Może zajmiesz sypialnie gościnną na piętrze Clinta i Agenta? Tfu. Phila. Nieważne. Później pojedziemy na zakupy i urządzisz swój pokój tak, jak będziesz chciał.  
\- Tony ma rację. Chodź, pokażemy ci, gdzie jest sypialnia.  
***  
Peter rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ściany były pomalowane jasnobrązową farbą, meble były wykonane z ciemnego drewna. Na lewo od drzwi stało biurko i regał na książki, po przeciwnej stronie znajdowały się szafa, długa komoda i drzwi, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do łazienki. Naprzeciwko wejścia stało wielkie łóżko, za którym było okno, przesłonięte w połowie kremową zasłoną. Przytulnie. I cholernie pusto. Peter rzucił się na łóżko i zamknął oczy. Nie rozumiał, czemu Mściciele są dla niego tacy mili. Powinni byli go wyrzucić od razu, jak się obudził. Albo w ogóle nie przyprowadzać go do Wieży. Tak byłoby najlepiej. Nie byłby obciążeniem. Powinien się stamtąd wynieść jak najszybciej. Chciał wstać, uciec, ale to łóżko było takie wygodne, a on był tak zmęczony…  
***  
Clinta obudził krzyk. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale szybko zorientował się, że to ktoś w sąsiednim pokoju. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, ze to Phil, ale głos mężczyzny był niższy. Clint wstał i pobiegł do pokoju Petera. Kiedy wszedł do sypialni, Phil już tam był. Delikatnie próbował obudzić chłopaka, który trząsł się i wyraźnie coś mamrotał, ale bez aparatów słuchowych Clint nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów. Clint podszedł bliżej akurat w chwili, gdy Peter poderwał się nagle z łóżka, strasząc Phila, który potknął się i gdyby nie Clint, na pewno wylądował by na ziemi. Phil skinął głową w podziękowaniu i po chwili obaj siedzieli z Peterem na łóżku tuląc do siebie łkającego cichutko chłopaka.  
\- Ciiiii, już wszystko dobrze. To był tylko sen, jesteś ze mną i Clintem, bezpieczny w Wieży. Nikt ci nie zrobi krzywdy. Chcesz nam powiedzieć, co się stało? – Peter pokręcił głową. – To wracaj do snu. Musisz odpoczywać, pamiętaj. – Phil i Clint zaczęli się podnosić, ale Peter złapał och dłonie. Nie chciał być sam, chciał, żeby ktoś, chociaż raz, został z nim i przytulił go.  
Phil pierwszy zrozumiał, o co chodzi chłopakowi, który patrzył na nich błagalnie. Delikatnie pociągnął Clinta za ramię i obaj położyli się obok Petera tak, aby chłopak był po środku. Kilka minut później Peter i Clint zasnęli, a Phil obserwował ich w ciemności. Wiedział, że już i tak nie zaśnie. Za bardzo martwił się o młodszych mężczyzn. Nawet, jeśli w tym momencie to Peter bardziej potrzebował wsparcia. Delikatnie pocałował czoło chłopaka, który zamruczał coś przez sen. Uroczy widok.  
***  
Kiedy Peter się obudził, otaczało go miłe ciepło. Wtulił się bardziej w ciało koło niego i pomyślał o tym, jak dobrze mieć kogoś, przy kim się rano budzi. I to go rozbudziło. Przecież mieszkał sam! Chłopak otworzył gwałtownie oczy i zobaczył ciepłe, niebiesko-zielone tęczówki. Clint uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nic nie powiedział. Peter przestraszył się, że mężczyzna jest zły na niego, że zamiast spokojnie spać we własny łóżku, musiał z nim zostać i go niańczyć. Chłopak zaczął się gwałtownie tłumaczyć i przepraszać. Clint próbował skupić się na ruchu jego ust, ale osiemnastolatek mówił za szybko. I tak zastał ich Phil.  
\- Hej, zrobiłem śniadanie… hej, hej, hej. Peter, spokojnie, co się dzieje? – Peter zamilkł. Clint szybko podniósł ręce i zaczął migać Chyba go przestraszyłem. Ale nie jestem pewien, mówił strasznie szybko, a ja nie mam moich aparatów słuchowych i nic nie słyszę. Phil westchnął. Oczywiście, kiedy Clint przybiegł wczoraj do Petera, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Phil mógł się domyślić, że wybiegając z pokoju, nie wziął swoich aparatów. Ugh.  
\- Peter? Dlaczego panikujesz?  
\- No bo Clint, pan, nic nie mówił. I naprawdę przepraszam, że musieliście to ze mną być, nie chciałem was obudzić, naprawdę, ja tylko-  
\- Dobrze, spokojnie. Po pierwsze: nic się nie stało. Ani mi, ani Clintowi nie przeszkadza to, że tu z tobą spaliśmy. Po drugie: Clint nie jest zły. Po prostu nie chce mówić zbyt głośno, czego nie może w tej chwili kontrolować, bo nie ma przy sobie aparatów słuchowych. Jest w stanie usłyszeć głośniejsze dźwięki, na przykład krzyki, ale nie rozróżnia słów. A czytanie z ust, kiedy mówisz tak szybko, jest niemożliwe. I po trzecie: naprawdę możesz nam mówić po imieniu.  
Peter zarumienił się zawstydzony i pokiwał głową. Phil, zadowolony z siebie, pokazał Clintowi, aby poszedł po te nieszczęsne aparaty słuchowe i potem przyszedł do kuchni na śniadanie. Następnie spojrzał z powrotem na Petera:  
\- Chodź, zrobiłem nam śniadanie. Może nie jestem najlepszym kucharzem, ale omlet jeszcze potrafię zrobić. – Młodszy chłopak uśmiechnął się i poszedł za Philem.  
***  
Dziesięć minut później do kuchni wszedł Clint. Włosy miał jeszcze mokre po prysznicu, nie wspominając o kropelkach wody spływających po jego ciele. Peter zarumienił się, przez co zaczął się czuć jak niedoświadczona dziewica. Zaraz moment, przecież ja jestem… Rumieniec chłopaka pogłębił się, kiedy poczuł na sobie wzrok starszych mężczyzn. Po kilku minutach niekomfortowej ciszy, Clint jęknął.  
\- Potrzebuję kawy! – Phil bez słowa podsunął blondynowi kubek i wrócił do jedzenia. Najmłodszy z mężczyzn westchnął z ulgą w duchu i zabrał się za swoje jedzenie.  
***  
Kiedy zjedli, do ich kuchni wpadł Tony. W ciągu pięciu minut zmusił Petera do pojechania z nim na zakupy. Mężczyzna mówił tak szybko, że osiemnastolatek nie miał nawet szansy, aby zaprzeczyć. W momencie, gdy Tony i Peter wyszli, w kuchni zrobiło się nienaturalnie cicho. Clint poddał się pierwszy.  
\- Ja po prostu tak nie potrafię! – Phil podniósł głowę i spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę ostrożnie.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- O, o, o tej dziwnej sytuacji. Gdybyśmy nie musieli zostać wczoraj z Peterem nigdy nie położyłbyś się w jednym łóżku ze mną z własnej woli!  
\- Clint, chyba nie muszę ci przypominać o tych wszystkich misjach, kiedy spaliśmy w jednym łóżku-  
\- Ale to było PRZED.  
\- Clint…  
\- Przestań! Od Bitwy o Nowy Jork unikasz mnie jak ognia! Rozumiem, naprawdę. Prawie cię zabiłem! Ale ja już po prostu nie daję rady! Tak mi cholernie przykro, ale nie potrafię tego naprawić…  
\- To nie byłeś ty, tylko Loki. Nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego.  
\- Jak możesz być taki spokojny?! Powinieneś mnie nienawidzić!  
\- Nie nienawidzę cię, Clint. – Phil wstał i objął młodszego mężczyznę delikatnie, sięgając ręką, aby zetrzeć łzy z policzków blondyna. Clint nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął płakać. – Wiem, że się obwiniasz. Ale w tym co się stało, nie ma twojej winy. Loki cię kontrolował, nie miałeś na to wpływu. Nie mógłbym cię nienawidzić za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś. Nie, kiedy nie działo się to z twojej woli. Kocham cię, Clint, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. I naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś to wiedział. Nawet, kiedy mam pewność, że nie czujesz tak samo…  
\- Też cię kocham, Phil.  
\- Nie chodziło mi o przyjacielską, braterską miłość Clint. Chodzi mi o-  
\- Wiem. Kocham cię. Mam to na myśli.  
\- Oh. Naprawdę?  
\- Naprawdę. Ale jest jedna rzecz.  
\- Tak?  
\- Co z Peterem? – Phil zarumienił się. To było świetne pytanie. – Phil’ on mi się podoba. Chyba… Chyba nawet się w nim trochę zakochałem. Jak bardzo złe to jest?  
\- A jak bardzo złe jest to, że ja chyba też się w nim zakochałem?  
***  
\- A więc, jak ci się mieszka z naszymi dwoma szpiegami? – Peter i Tony właśnie wracali z zakupów. Nawet nie było tak źle. Stark miał całkiem dobry gust, więc zgadzali się w większości rzeczy. I rozumiał naukowe żarty Petera.  
\- W porządku. Są mili, nawet bardzo. – Chłopak zarumienił się. Z nimi czuł się idealnie, jak w domu. Tak, jakby ktoś go naprawdę kochał.  
\- Kochał, tak? – Peter zarumienił się mocniej. Dlaczego powiedział to na głos?!  
\- J-ja…  
\- Lubisz ich, co? – Peter, po krótkiej chwili zawahania, przytaknął. – Nawet ci się nie dziwię, masz dobry gust. Ale wydaje mi się, że oni też cię lubią. Kiedy cię zabierałem, patrzyli się tak, jakbym porywał cię na zawsze. Są zaborczy. Zależy im na tobie. Zresztą, kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny, cały czas siedzieli przy tobie.  
\- Naprawdę? Myślałem, że przyszli chwilę przed tym, jak się obudziłem…  
\- I myślisz, że dopiero wtedy złapali cię za ręce, tak? I dlatego zostali z tobą w nocy, zamiast zostawić cię natychmiast po tym, jak zasnąłeś?  
\- S-skąd wiesz?  
\- Nie mogłem spać i JARVIS powiedział mi, że twoje bicie serca jest podwyższone i krzyczysz. Na korytarzu są kamery, więc sprawdziłem taśmę. Phil przyszedł do ciebie, zaraz po nim do pokoju wszedł Clint. Żaden z nich nie wrócił do swojej sypialni. Sprawdziłem. – Peter jęknął. Kamery. Jasne.  
***  
Kiedy Peter wrócił na piętro, które dzielił z Philem i Clintem, była dopiero siedemnasta. Po starszych mężczyznach nie było śladu, więc Peter poszedł prosto do łazienki. Po prysznicu ubrał się i poszedł do salonu. Czas na tanią telewizję.  
***  
Głupi Fury, głupia Rada i głupie spotkania organizacyjne dla wszystkich agentów S.H.I.E.L.D. Wliczając Taszę, Clint i Phila. W końcu kogo obchodzi to, że cała trójka zajmuje się teraz głównie sprawami Mścicieli. W końcu to nie istotne. Tfu. Phil I Clint byli wykończeni. Chwilę temu pożegnali się z Nataszą i właśnie wjeżdżali na swoje piętro. Kiedy wyszli z windy, powitał ich niesamowity zapach i widok. Stół był nakryty obrusem, na którym stały trzy nakrycia. Na środku ktoś postawił kilka świec. Peter, który nie zauważył ich przybycia, właśnie wyjmował z pieca lasagne i kładł ją na blacie.  
\- Peter? – Chłopak krzyknął przestraszony i obrócił się w ich kierunku. Po jego policzkach rozlał się delikatny rumieniec.  
\- Uh, hej. Pomyślałem, że, um, będziecie głodni, jak wrócicie. I pomyślałem, że mogę coś ugotować, a ponieważ lasagne wychodzi mi najlepiej to… No. – Peter spojrzał na nich z nadzieją w oczach.  
\- To miło z twojej strony. – Phil zlustrował chłopaka wzrokiem. Miał na sobie nowy t-shirt, dopasowane dżinsy i nowe tenisówki. Wyglądał niesamowicie.  
\- Zrobiłeś lasagne.  
\- Taaak. – Peter spojrzał na Clinta ostrożnie. Może Tony nie miał racji, może Peter przesadził…  
\- Boże, kocham cię! Uwielbiam lasagne. – Peter odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Może usiądziemy? – Zaproponował Phil, a młodsi mężczyźni skinęli jednocześnie głowami. Peter położył na stole lasagne i wrócił się do kuchni po nóż. Po chwili wrócił Clint, który zniknął na chwilę z pokoju. W rękach miał trzy kieliszki i butelkę czerwonego wina. Postawił wszystko na stole, w czasie, gdy Peter pokroił lasagne.  
***  
Już kieliszek wina później, Peter czuł się trochę rozluźniony. Rzadko pił, a jeśli już tylko piwo. Kiedy zobaczył, ze Clint chce mu dolać, pokręcił delikatnie głową. Chciał być w pełni świadomy, miał plany na wieczór. A raczej noc. Było już po jedenastej.  
\- Chciałem z wami porozmawiać. – Odezwał się cicho Peter, kiedy posprzątali po kolacji i usiedli razem na kanapie.  
\- O czym? – Peter zawahał się. Phil i Clint byli tacy… Ugh. Idealni. Dlaczego mieliby w ogóle na niego spojrzeć? Nagle poczuł, że to wszystko było złym pomysłem. Spuścił wzrok i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć, jak wyplątać się z tej rozmowy. Boże, czemu on się w ogóle odzywał?  
\- Peter, spójrz na nas. – Chłopak poczuł czyjąś dłoń, która delikatnie uniosła jego głowę do góry. Peter zobaczył, jak blisko znaleźli się mężczyźni. Clint wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie chwycił jego dłoń. Peter mógł w każdej chwili odejść. Phil delikatnie przyciągnął go bliżej i pocałował. Dla Petera to był idealny pierwszy pocałunek. Phil był delikatny i cierpliwy. Wydawał się wcale nie zwracać uwagi na nieporadność Petera. Po chwili, zdecydowanie zbyt krótkiej według Petera, Phil odsunął się, ale tylko po to, aby zrobić miejsce Clintowi. Blondyn był odrobinę gwałtowniejszy, ale Peterowi to nie przeszkadzało. Było wspaniale. Kiedy Clint się odsunął, niemal od razu przyciągnął do siebie Phila. Peter patrzył zachwycony na dwóch całujących się mężczyzn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie piję, więc nie wiem, jak ludzie zachowują się po jednym kieliszku wina, mogę tylko powiedzieć, ze moja koleżanka po jednym kieliszku czuła się bardziej zrelaksowana. Jeśli to co napisałam różni się od rzeczywistości, przepraszam.


	4. Chapter 4

Zanim Peter się obejrzał, Phil znowu go całował. Starszy mężczyzna przyciągnął go bliżej i wyszeptał mu do ucha, aby się mocno trzymał. Phil podniósł go i nie odrywając się od ust chłopaka zaniósł go do sypialni. Clint był tuż za nimi, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Peter został delikatnie położony na łóżku. Clint uklęknął koło łóżka i sięgnął do koszuli chłopaka w chwili, kiedy Phil zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie. Peter zarumienił się i zamknął oczy. Po chwili był już całkiem nagi.  
\- Peter? Kochanie, otwórz oczy. – Peter powoli spojrzał na mężczyzn i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, widząc ich wzrok. Miłość i pożądanie. Nigdy nie myślał, że ktoś tak na niego spojrzy.  
\- Byłeś z kimś kiedyś w ten sposób? – Peter był pewien, że w chwili, kiedy Clint zadał mu to pytanie, przestał oddychać. Co jeśli go zostawią? Co jeśli będzie im przeszkadzać, że jest całkiem niedoświadczony? Tak bardzo nie chciał znowu być sam. W oczach zabłysły mu łzy. – Peter, kochanie. Ciii. To nic złego, jeśli nie. Nie zostawimy cię, obiecuję.  
\- N-naprawdę? – Peter patrzył na nich z nadzieją w oczach. Phil pochylił się i pocałował delikatnie usta chłopaka, w chwili, gdy Clint pocałował wierzch jego dłoni.  
\- Naprawdę. Peter, chcesz to dzisiaj zrobić?  
\- … Proszę.  
\- Kotek, nie musisz prosić. – Clint delikatnie pocałował policzek chłopaka i zaczął się rozbierać. Po chwili, Phil także do niego dołączył i obaj mężczyźni dołączyli do Petera na łóżku. Clint wyciągnął się i pocałował Petera w usta, podczas gdy Phil polizał czubek jego penisa. Peter jęknął w usta Clinta i przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie. Phil delikatnie zgiął nogi chłopaka i rozsunął je. Wziął całą męskość młodszego mężczyzny do ust i jednocześnie przesunął palcami po jego rowku. Peter zatrząsł się lekko i odruchowo wypchnął biodra do przodu. Clint zachichotał widząc to i pogłaskał Petera po włosach. – Trochę cierpliwości, Petey. – Ręka Clinta zsunęła się na klatkę piersiową Petera i mężczyzna delikatnie złapał sutek chłopaka między palce, masując go. Phil delikatnie wsunął jeden palec do wejścia chłopaka. Peter zadrżał czując zimno. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Phil nawilżył palce. Po dłuższej chwili Phil rozciągał go trzema palcami, a Peter starał się zagłuszyć dłonią swoje jęki. Clint pocałował dłoń zasłaniającą usta chłopaka i odciągnął ją, kładąc na materacu.  
\- Chcemy cię słyszeć, kotku. – Mimo, że Clint nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, Peter pokiwał głową i przestał się powstrzymywać. Jednakże nadal czuł się trochę zawstydzony. Po chwili, poczuł, jak Phil wysuwa z niego palce i mruknął protestująco. Starsi mężczyźni zachichotali, a Phil przystawił swojego penisa do dziurki Petera.  
\- To może trochę boleć, kotku. – Clint pogłaskał ramię młodszego mężczyzny i delikatnie go pocałował, podczas, gdy Phil wsunął się w niego. Peter pisnął cichutko, ale szybko przyzwyczaił się do nowego uczucia. Phil pieprzył go wręcz boleśnie powoli, a Clint prawie nieodczuwalnie dotykał jego penisa.  
\- Szybciej, proszę. Mocniej. – Phil przyśpieszył ruchy, a Clint przejechał kciukiem po główce penisa Petera. To wystarczyło, aby najmłodszy mężczyzna doszedł, zaciskając mięśnie wokół Phila. Phil jęknął i także doszedł. Clint, widząc swoich kochanków w ten sposób, nie mógł się powstrzymać i doszedł prosto na klatkę piersiową Petera. Phil przejechał palcami po ubrudzonej spermą klatce chłopaka i przyłożył je do jego ust, bezsłownie każąc mu wziąć je do ust. Peter od razu spełnił prośbę, powoli zlizując płyn z palców Phila. Clint jęknął na ten widok. Gdyby nie był taki zmęczony na pewno znowu zrobiłby się twardy. Po kilku minutach, blondyn wstał i poszedł na chwilę do łazienki. Wrócił z mokrym ręcznikiem i położył się obok swoich mężczyzn na łóżku. Sięgnął i delikatnie zmył z klatki Petera resztki spermy. Phil otworzył leniwie oczy i spojrzał na Clinta z czułością, tak dobrze zajmował się ich chłopcem. W końcu Clint położył się koło nich i wszyscy zasnęli.  
***  
-Mówiłem, że tak będzie.  
-Zamknij się i mi dolej.  
-Po prostu nie chcesz przyznać, że miałem rację…  
-Powiem to pierwszy i ostatni raz. Miałeś racje. Wprowadzenie się Phila do Wieży i umieszczenie go na piętrze Bartona było dobrym pomysłem. Tak samo, jak pozwolenie Parkerowi tu zostać... Chociaż nadal uważam, że nic by z tego nie wyszło, gdyby nie te króliki.  
-A skąd wiesz, że króliki to był przypadek?  
-Stark!


End file.
